Total Misfits
by YourBrokenHeartedLover
Summary: Finally people! The third chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Some New Guys

I'm Kristin and I auditioned for an INSANE SCHOOL! Why did I do that?!

Ok so here it is. I was being chased by cops... remember? So yeah. I was being chased by cops for taking a single donut! Then I find myself lying in a bed with a goth, ginger, punk, queen b, latino, nature lover and a red head crowded around me.

"She's awake." The Latino said. "We can clearly see that!" The Queen B snapped. "Would you guys stop!" The red head yelled at them. "Where am I?" I asked. "Don't you remember?" The Punk asked me. I shook my head. "You auditioned to be here." The Goth said. "What are yo-" I stopped myself. Oh... "But how did I get here?" I asked. "Well this is a magical school for magical beings like us. And you. When you sent your audition you were automatically chosen to come her because we saw you were one of us." The Blonde said. "Oh..." I muttered. "We need you to, like, NOT freak out." The Queen B said. I nodded. "Who are you guys?" I asked. "I'm Gwen. The Punk is Duncan. The Latino is Alejandro. The Queen B is Heather. The Ginger is Scott. Red Head Crazy is the red head. Then the blonde is Dawn." Gwen said. I nodded and got up. "Scott, Duncan and I are supposed to give you a tour. Along with Temperance Tucker over there." Gwen said motioning towards the bed next to mine which was occupied with a girl wearing a pair of black yoga pants with "PINK" written across the you-know in hot pink, a white tank top, an unzipped gray jacket with "Flyer" in purple across the back, and a pair of white running shoes with hot pink laces. How do I know? She was scrawled out on the bed. "Oh." I said. "Wake her." Heather told Alejandro. Alejandro sighed and shook her awake. "What?" She groaned. "You wanted to be here and now you are so get up." Heather snapped. Temperance sat up. "Ugh. Where am I?" She asked. "Magical School yada yada yada." Heather said. "This! This?! Is where I signed up to be?" Temperance asked not believing what the Queen B said. Heather rolled her eyes and Zoe nodded. "Ugh. Just give me the tour." She groaned. Gwen and Duncan got up. "Follow us." Gwen said. We nodded. They led us out the room.

"I don't see why I got dragged into this." Scott huffed. "Shut up! You two bosos are the reason were punished." Gwen spat out. "For what?" Scott asked. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Um let's see. You two... making the principals underpants on fire!" Gwen said. Then there was a silence. Suddenly, the three burst out laughing. "That was hilarious." Duncan said between laughs. This actually seemed like a normal school. For Once.

* * *

Temperance

They seemed so nice. While I was pretending to be who I wasn't, look at Kristin! She's already friends with them. Maybe... just maybe I can be myself. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Kristin asked me. "Nothing." I replied. "I just... never mind." I said. Kristin gave me a friendly smile. When they finished giving me the tour I told them "Guys... can I be myself?" I asked. Then I wished I hadn't said that. They looked at me like I was speaking gibberish. "Why wouldn't you?" Scott said. I sighed. Can't escape this. "I used to pretend to be cool so I can have friends. I was wondering if I could just be... me." I said. They smiled warmly. Except Scott. "Well duh." He said. I smiled. "Well you guys better get rest. Your gonna need it." Duncan said. "Wait what?" Kristin asked but they were already walking away. I shrugged and headed towards the dorm with Kristin beside me.

* * *

Gwen

"They're gonna find out soon since it's tonight." I muttered. Duncan and Scott sighed. "Your tellin me." Scott mumbled. Duncan nodded. "Hey! Can you take these five?" Geoff asked running down the hall with Bridgette and 5 others with him. "Another? And Five!" Scott said angrily. Geoff nodded. I groaned and nodded. "Go to them. They'll give you the tour." Bridgette said. They walked over to us. "I'm Serena." A brunette said smiling. "Sonic Boom." The other girl said. "Sunburn." A guy who seemed to be the only guy said. "Analise." Another girl said. "I'm Kellin." the last girl said. "Uh-huh. Follow." I said with a sigh. Then I decided I had a way to make this faster. I smiled. "What?" Sunburn asked with an eyebrow raised. "Grab my arms." I said. "Why?" Serena asked. "Just do it!" I said. Scott and Duncan looked at each other confused. I rolled my eyes. As soon as they were each holding an arm I got ready. Scott and Duncan watched. "What are we doing?" Analise asked. "Just shhh!" I shushed her. Then I ran. Fast. Every once in a while we stopped and I said where we were. Us misfits have great memory. Then I ran back with my super speed to where I left Scott and Duncan. Scott was standing on Duncan's shoulders and they were trying to make the sure the smoke from Scott's lit up stick reached the ceiling of the school which would make the sprinkles turn on.

* * *

Analise

There was a ginger guy on the shoulders of a punk trying to make the sprinklers work but Gwen stopped them. "GET DOWN!" She yelled. They didn't know we were here so Scott and Duncan fell over and ended up sprawled on the floor. "Shit Gwen." Scott said. Sunburn and Kellin were laughing. "What'd you do that for?" Scott groaned. "Don't! You wanna get in more trouble and clean the Ex baths!" Gwen screamed. Duncan and Scott's faces were hanged into a horrified look. "NO!" They screeched in unison. "What's the Ex baths?" I asked. Gwen turned to them. "Explosive Bathroom." Gwen said. Sunburn laughed. "A bathroom that explodes?" He asked. "Uh kinda. It's for EXPLOSIVE misfits." Scott muttered. Sunburn thought it over and realized what Ex meant. Ex as in upset stomached misfits.

* * *

Sonic Boom

This was a pretty cool school. It was big and there were pretty cool teachers. The others were pretty cool too. Gwen, Scott and Duncan were in trouble because they set Principal McLean's Underpants on fire. Sunburn frowned at that. He liked fire. Sunburn said he wanted to see it happen. "It was really funny." Gwen laughed.

* * *

Sunburn

These people were pretty swell. Duncan liked fire. Along with Scott. I liked fire seeing that I had the form of a phoenix. So I was pretty bummed that I didn't see his underpants in flames. That would have been awesome. I mean me and fire are like best friends. I can play with flames anywhere and I'm not affected by it. Pretty cool. My roomates are Duncan, Scott and some guy named Lightning.

* * *

Serena

These people were overall, nice. There were thousands of these misfits but only we stood out (the people in the following, including the noobs). We soon met Heather, Alejandro, Zoe, Owen, Noah, Izzy, Lightning, Eva, Jo, Dawn, Kristin, and Temperance. Everyone was pretty much nice. We HAD to check out the Ex baths. It was Principal McLean's orders. It was completely disgusting. It was as big as an apartment... except it was a bathroom. Then we saw a shadow pass through the window. Gwen motioned for us to follow. We did so. And what we saw was huge!

* * *

Kellin

When we went outside we saw a HUGE monster. "Ah!" Analise screamed. Everyone hid behind Gwen, Duncan and Scott. Duncan laughed. I raised an eyebrow. The obsidian monster bent down by Gwen and opened his mouth. Duncan and Scott backed away. "Help her!" Sonic Boom yelped.

* * *

Review the first official Chapter. NOT everyone has been introduced but don't worry that's in the next chapter! STILL WAITING!


	2. Chapter 2 The others

Thanks for it all guys! I'm sorry not sooner... it's just... something came up... *sigh* You know the Christian guy I talked about? I... found that he's dating one of his fan girls... I feel so bummed. When I think about it... I remembered the times we hung out in the back yard with my cousin... and my best friend. It was just the 4 of us. NO FREAKING FAN GIRLS! But when my cousin and best friend moved away... we slowly slipped away. We went on different sides. I went to advanced classes. He didn't. I'm sorry for spilling out to you. I'm just sad that the guy I liked for a couple of years is dating a snobby, jealous, needy little *****. There are 4 options of his gf. It's either the four... or the friend that told me. Just know that I'm on to you! Again... sorry. Though now... I found that It's my mortal enemy.

* * *

Sonic Boom

The Obsidian Animal opened it's mouth and went down to Gwen. "Help her!" I yelled. No one budged. The obsidian animal... licked her? "What was that?" Sunburn asked. "My pet." Gwen said. Our jaws dropped. It was taller than the school! "It looks... too... black." Analise said. Gwen, Scott and Duncan laughed. "It came from hell." Scott grunted. "Why do you seem mad?" Kellin asked. "He hasn't really... taken a liking to... him." Gwen said. "Why?" Temperance asked curiously. "When Scott and Hell met Scott thought Hell was a girl." Gwen said. We all burst out laughing. Hell clearly looked like a boy. Gwen whistled loudly and there was lots of rumbling. Then a midnight blue girl version of Hell bounded up to Gwen and gave her a nudge. "Who's that!" Analise squealed. "That's Hale." Gwen said. Hale growled at Scott who inched backwards. "Why does Hale not like Scott?" I asked. "Scott thought she was a boy." Duncan laughed. We laughed again. After Gwen fed them... a... carcass... the two walked away. "Are they... dead?" Kellin asked. "They came back from the dead." Duncan said. Kellin frowned. "How?" Kristin asked. "Gwenny over there can make things come back from the dead." Scott said. "Oh." We said in unison. "HEY!" We heard someone yell. We turned. It was the queen b.

* * *

Sunburn

"We have more people!" Heather yelled. Gwen groaned and fell to the floor. She rolled over and frowned. "WHY!" She whined. "You are the ones punished!" Heather snapped. Gwen jumped up and stared Heather in the eye. "You will give them a tour with Alejandro and that's final." Gwen sais sternly. Heather nodded slowly. She turned around and walked away without stopping. We gaped at Gwen. She had just hypnotized Heather into doing something. "Is that another one of your powers?" Serena asked. Gwen shook her head. "Alejandro taught me." Gwen replied. "Go to your dorms." Scott muttered.

* * *

Heather

Alejandro... Alejandro... where is he!? Were supposed to give those losers a tour! There he is! I headed towards Alejandro and the noobs. The names were Addison, Shiana, Rachel, Katelyn, Vlad, Logan and Dylan. "Senorita where have you been? Where's Gwen?" Alejandro asked. "What about her? Were the ones giving the tour." I said.

* * *

Alejandro

I see that Gwen has been using her training on Heather. What fun! "Chica, she hypnotized you." I said. Heather shook her head and then she was back. "HEY!" Heather screamed and ran back the way she came. "Who's Gwen?" Dylan asked. "Your Tourist Leader." I replied. They nodded. Addison was inching away from Dylan. I didn't know why. "What is the matter?" I asked. "My. Ex." She mouthed. I frowned. Her... ex?

* * *

Dylan

I couldn't believe she was here. Addison. My Ex. I cheated on her yeah... but I want her back. That was a mistake. A horrible one that is. I'll try to get her back. I wont unless she tries to kill me.

* * *

Duncan

Heather stomped towards Gwen who was talking to the noobs. "GWEN!" Heather yelled. Gwen turned to her and sighed. Gwen ran with her speed into the building and to wherever the noob noobs were. "GO TO BED!" Heather shrieked. The noobs ran off to their dorms hurriedly.

* * *

Scott

"Shut up Heather." I snapped. Heather turned to me and glared. She made a mud ball in her hands and hurled it at me. I ducked and threw a bat at her. Duncan jumped in between us. "STOP!" Duncan yelled. "We need both of you for tonight." He growled. We both sighed. It was true. Tonight was gonna be epic. But not the good way.

* * *

Gwen

I met the new noobs. "So grab my arm." I said as I walked up to them. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. "Why?" Dylan asked. "DO IT!" I yelled. I was exhausted and I needed to do what I did before 5 came around. Everyone was startled by the outburst and grabbed on. I ran the same as I did to the others. "I'M SCARED!" I heard someone yell at the end of the noobs tour. We turned around. "Scared of what?" I asked Analise. "You guys keep talking about tonight." She whispered. "I know. But we need to do what we need to." I said. They looked at me weirdly. "You'll find out soon." I said. They were still looking me. "GO TO BED!" I yelled. It was 2:10 yeah... but they need the rest.

* * *

Kristin

I saw a fragment of the future in my sleep. There was blood everywhere.

* * *

Serena

I needed to find out. We needed to find out. Everyone was fidgety. Everyone. They were talking and whispering. Everything. People... everyone in this whole school is fidgety. Even McLean! For god's sake what the hell is happening!

* * *

Rachel

I woke up 10 minutes ago. I woke up to see a Cowboy, Surfer and Latino standing over me. They were nice. Except for that Heather girl. She yells a lot. Everyone and everything seemed alright. But when the clock hit three. Everyone got fidgety. It was pretty freaky. And were all freaks. It was just plain old creepy. McLean kept pacing around barking orders and teens were freaking, crying and shaking. These were supposed to be tough guys. Right?

* * *

Logan

These people kinda freak me out. I decided not to say anything for fear of being eaten by Hell or Hale. They seemed pretty protective of everyone and if anyone said anything offensive they would claw at you. At least from what I've heard. Come to think of it I haven't said anything all day. My mouth was starting to get dry and I needed water.

* * *

Addison

I couldn't go to sleep like Gwen ordered us to do. It was just... confusing. Everything. I knew I was practically a misfit. But Dylan? Ok I can see how he's a misfit. I was over him. Really I was. I'm pretty sure. He's a cheater. I hate him for that. Then my bed shocked me. My bed shocked me? I got up and went out of the room. Everyone was rushing to the dining hall. It's only oh... it's 8? Already! It was 3 like 2 minutes ago!

* * *

Shiana

Everyone was headed to the dining hall so I decided to follow. Everyone else was going. So why not me? Everyone was seated in a circle around the huge room. There were tables everywhere. They were labeled: Vampires, Wizards, Werewolves, Speeders, Deaths, Earths, etc. It was a mix of misfits. We took seats at our respective tables where we were greeted.

* * *

Vlad

This place was filled with chicks. There were so many. I couldn't explain it. When Chris ( name hurts me. reminds me of Christian D: ) stepped into the room everyone went quiet.

Chris cleared his throat and sat in his "throne". "It is time. The first ever. The day where we must win." Chris said. The noobs raised eyebrows at him.

Waiters filled the room holding empty plates and cups. The waiters passed them around. I looked down at my plate. Then I looked back up. Everyone except the noobs had something on their plate. Kellin raised her hand. "What?" Chris asked. "Where's OUR food?" She asked him. "Talk to it." Gwen said. Analise was the first to try. She said "I want a chocolate fudge cake." It then appeared before her and she eyed it. She grabbed her frok and took a bite. When she did she beamed and dug in. We soon all tried.

* * *

Katelyn

After Dinner there was lots and lots of rumbling. More rumbling than Hell and Hale together could have made. That was saying a lot. They were teller than the school! They couldn't really be identified as any animal. "It's time." Chris said. Everyone jumped up, including the noobs, and ran out the dining hall. We followed them out the school. When we got out people burst into tears, became alert and looked ready for battle. But we didn't see any enemy. Then we did. Thousands.


	3. Chapter 3 Deadly Halves

SORRY GUYS! Couldn't keep up! I have advanced classes as you all know which means I get ADDITIONAL homework. It totally stupid.

Kellin

Thousands. Thousands of halves. Half bird half human. Half everything. "What are they!" Sunburn asked. "Their the halves!" Geoff yelled over the rumbling. "This is a small world guys! There's only room for one school and one school only!" Heather yelled. "AND THAT'S US!" The two schools yelled in unison. Then the sky fell.

* * *

Sunburn

More like 4 teens fell out of the sky. "Ahh!" They screamed as they fell. When they neared the ground they put there arms out wards and landed on their arms and did a handspring. They landed on their feet with a look of fear in their eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The girl shrieked. "Actually. Yeah what the hell was that? I thought we just appear on the beds?" Temperance said. "Uh we do." Heather yelled over the rumbling. The thousands of halves were getting closer and closer. They were about 100 ft away. "Ah! Man! What the hell are they?" Markus shrieked. "They. Are. Halves!" Heather snapped through clenched teeth. "Who are you guys?" I asked. "I'm Annabel." The girls said with a fearful look in her eyes. "I'm Markus." "Chris." "Dylan and who are they and are they deadly?" Dylan (the new guy.) asked. "They are the freaking halves! Yes they are deadly now will you all just SHUT UP!" Gwen snapped. "GO!" Chris yelled from behind all of us. Then we ran.

* * *

Annabel

We ran but I didn't know where to go. I just followed the other guys the wherever we were going. This was all a mystery to me. I wonder how all these sad looking teens deal with it...

* * *

Markus

Everyone was running to the murder group. They had weapons and everything... but please tell me why there are limping dead people partly running with us? They are creeping me out. I mean they are all like "Argh argh argh! Half brains!" It is so freaking creepy.

* * *

Dyl (new Dylan)

Well... there goes the last of my sanity... It was gobbled up by these creeps. Yeah yeah. I know I'm a new dude an all that crap but hey... I'm more sane than all of these losers.

* * *

Chris G

Thinking I would need a weapon I pulled out my gun and aimed at the other side seeing that they were the enemy. I shot own two... centaurs. They just... plopped on the ground... lifeless.

* * *

Analise

Freaking! I'm TOO YOUNG TO DIE! :( :( :( :(!

UH... What to do? What?! I have no idea! Why you asking? I don't know! What the hell?

* * *

Katelyn

I... signed up... to be part of war! WAR! What the hell! But to live I have to fight. So I will. I sensed someone behind me. I turned around quickly and raised a hand. I ran 5 feet away from the group so I didn't really know who it was. It was Gwen. I forgot she had super speed. Oops.

* * *

Sonic Boom

Fighting was fun... and dangerous... but fun. Watching Sunburn fight is fun too! I mean watching everyone kickbutt is fun! Heh... oh...

* * *

Rachel

Being a spider was... pretty useful during the fight. I was taller than most of the halves. Most.

* * *

Vlad

Why is he so quiet? That Logan dude is always quiet! He doesn't say anything ever! All he does is nod. Follow... blah blah blah. Could he be a traitor. I heard a blood curdling scream. I turned around to see black... black blood.

* * *

Serena

Oh my god! BLOOD! OBSIDIAN FREAKING BLOOD! I was about to freak because holy hell she was gonna die! Gwen had a katana through her heart! It was oozing black liquid which was considered her blood!

* * *

Addison

Holy Crap! I think I'm about to faint. Everyone had stopped fighting and was watching Gwen die in the arms of Duncan. He looked furious and sad. It was heard they were a couple. It was totally sa- Why is Dylan looking at me?! We broke up! Stop staring at me you creep!

* * *

Dylan

I think she saw me staring at her. She probably thinks I'm a weirdo creep... but focus! "GO!" Chris screamed at the horrible halves. The horrible halves groaned and ran away. What was this? Some kind of joke?

* * *

Shiana

What the hell?! "Is this some kind of joke?" Vlad asked. "No." Bridgette whispered who had been crying. "Then why does McLean tell them to go away then they go away like nothing happened?" Vlad asked suspiciously. "We respect the deaths of powerful teammates." Heather said. Evem she seemed a little sad.

* * *

Temperance

How can the girl who can control the dead die? Isn't she immortal or something? Ugh... sad... "R.I.P" Logan said. We all turned to him. That was the first thing he has ever said. "Rip?" Duncan said angrily. "Rip!" He yelled. Geoff and Dylan held him back. "I'll rip your throat out!" Duncan shrieked. "N-no! It m-means rest in p-peace!" Logan squeaked. Duncan froze and sat down nervously. Then he noticed that Gwen's body was reduced to black sand. Duncan picked u the black sand and stuffed it sadly in his pockets.

* * *

*Sniff* sorry guys. It was to create drama


End file.
